Still Just Matt
by McKaleJeehl
Summary: With his... tendancies, who is safe around Matt? No one... Espeacially not that sexy blonde. Summery sucks... Please read!
1. These Dreams

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. I can't say that it'll be that great but, I'm trying!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. If I did, Matt and Mello would be going at it like rabbits._

_(Can this be the disclaimer for the whole story...?)_

(line)

I cut him over and over again.

He was still alive.

I cut his arms, his legs, his torso, and, finally, I kissed his perfect lips before I cut his throat. Her blood sprayed up, catching my face.

I licked his blood off of my lips.

I sat up in bed, my bangs slicked to my face and my tee-shirt sticking to my back and chest, both with sweat.

I tried to steady my very uneven breathing.

It took me much longer than it should have.

I dreamt about killing a guy- a hot guy- who I didn't even know.

I dreamt about killing a guy.

That was the last straw.

I can stand the animal killing, the self-mutilation, the emotional detachments.

But, dreaming about killing- about _murdering_- a guy.

A human being.

That is just too much.

I need serious help.

It is time to call L and the team.

It is time to get clean.


	2. Creep

_A/N: A big thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter! Yes, it's Mats POV, and he _is_ a little psycho. (I'm sorry if the characters are ooc, but Matt _is _insane)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. _

(line)

Matt's POV

I picked up my cell phone and dialed L's number with shaking fingers. I prayed that he picked up the phone.

_L told me to call. L told me to. L told me to call. _I repeated this like a mantra in my head as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. Ten, twelve, fourteen times.

"Yes?" I released a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"L? It's Matt."

"I know. I have caller ID." L analyzed my silence. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed at his weak attempt at a joke. These were not normal circumstances. "What's wrong, Matt?"

It all came out in a rush. ". It scared me, L."

"Tell us about it," Light says.

"Oh," I moaned as it all came rushing back to me. "I stood in a small room. I had an elegant curved knife that shone like diamond under the moonlight. A guy called out, 'Hello? Who's there?' He walked through the door in but a pair of black sweatpants, holding a candle. He has golden hair and icy blue eyes. The knife grows heavy in my hand and I knew that it was time. I launched myself at him, taking him to the ground. I carved him up like a ham at Christmas. I slit his throat and realized I've just killed my soul mate. His blood nailed me in the face and I licked it off of my lips. Then I woke."

"Creepy," Light observed. "If that's how you treat the people you work with, I don't want to be your enemy."

"Why would you dream about killing Mello?"

"Mello wouldn't go down that easily," Light argued.

"He fits the description to a T."

"Shit."

"You're coming back to HQ, Matt."

"Two days."

(line)

_Post A/N:_

_Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try to fix that._


	3. Runaway

_A/N: Sorry again for the chapters being so short. You can blame my best friend Kert this time he... distracted me. _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. _

(line)

Matt's POV

I tried to be as cool, as _normal_, as possible when I returned to home base. I exchanged meaningless banter with Beyond Birthday while passing a joint, I hacked computers like a boss, I smoked and wore stripes, played video games on the job, everything a good little Matt does.

Except talk to Mello. The bright, shining star of my existance. The object of all my fantasies. Even the ones I wished he'd but out of.

My avoiding Mello did not go unnoticed by BB, who called a team meeting to discuss my sudden aversion to Mello. Mello, who, as always, arrived late to said meeting missed my admission of killing him in my dream.

"That makes me worried," BB stated. "We can't have out techie out to kill one of our fielders."

"I'm not out to kill him! I care too much about him to do that. This is killing me. I hate myself for the stupid dream."

"So. What are we talking about?" Mello stuck his head in the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had a bit of a fiasco this morning."

"Come in, Mello," L said. "Sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand here, if you don't mind."

"Mello, come sit."

Unable to disobey direct orders from both the head of field and office, Mello walked in and sat down.

I averted my gaze and Mello snapped at me, "What? Too much for you Mattie?"

"Oh, look at the time, I'm gonna be late! I'll video chat you from the plane. Chou!" I ducked out the door, a fierce blush decorating my cheeks.

(line)

_Again, SO sorry for the unacceptable shortness of my chapters. Next chapter will be longer and in Mello's POV. Reviews are always welcomed with open arms._


	4. Bitch

_A/N: Longer chapter! Mello's POV. His opinions on Matt avoiding him. The reveal of his problem. I want to thank my personal muse Frost for pissing me off before I wrote this chappie. (Love you.)_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note or any of its characters. Nor do I own any Shakespearean works, 'The Raven', Zelda, The Backyardigans, Go, Diego, Go, AFI's album, Adelita's Way's album, or Blue's Clues and its characters._

(line)

Mello's POV

I can't say that I'm exactly sorry that I snapped on Matt. He'd been purposely avoiding me for over a week and it was getting on my nerves. My best friend stopped talking to me out of nowhere. I miss the conversations we used to have, even if they were only about video games, cigarettes, stripes, leather, chocolate, guns and work. He had an awkward sense humor that I've grown to adore.

And now he won't talk to me? To say I was pissed was an understatement. There was no amount of chocolate in the world that could coax me from my depression. I slammed my fist down on the confrence table, growling, "What the hell is his problem?" At the looks I was getting from everyone, I said, "What? My goddamn dry cleaner screwed the pooch on my clothes and now they're all too small."

"The sheer amount of sexual tention between you two is staggering," BB remarked, rather stupidly. I wasn't in the mood for this.

I whipped out my gun, barrel against BB's forehead. "Wrong move, asshole. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. If you know something I don't, you need to tell me so I can make it up to Matt. Otherwise," I pulled the hammer back, reveling in the satisfying _click_. "Your choice jackass."

BB opened his mouth and L's voice came out. "Sit down, Mello. You did not cross Matt in any way, and if he agrees, I'll tell you what you need to know." L gaged my reaction carefully. "Matt is just a bit on edge."

"So shut up and eat some chocolate or something." BB nodded.

"I don't fucking want any chocolate right now. I want to know what the fuck is wrong with Matt!" I punched the table, leaving a sizable dent in the wooden surface. "If you know, I suggest you fucking tell me before I fucking kill someone!"

"Mello?"

"What?" I whirled around to see Matt making his, '_What the fuck_', face. "Why won't you fucking talk to me?" I clenched my jaw and stared at his image on the large computer screen, fuming.

"Looks like you've done pissed him right off, Mattie," came a distinct drawl.

"Shut the fuck up, Nat."

"Touchy."

"Mattie," a small girl's voice squealed. "Are you talking to Mello? Like, your boyfriend, Mello?"

"Kat-"

"Answer me."

"Fuck! No, I'm not talking to my boyfriend, because I don't have one! I'm talking to my co-workers, damn it."

"An office affair? Scandalous, Matt. Let me see him!"

"Oh, hell to the-" Kat stole the computer from him. "Kat!"

A girl who looked exactly like Matt looked back at us. Her hair was short (for a girl), and much browner than his, she had a candly cigarette hanging out of her mouth, and she was wearing yellow goggles, instead of Matt's classic orange. "Is the sexy blonde your Mello, Mattie?" She also wore stripes and a furry vest.

"That's Mello, but he's not mine." I heard the utter exasperation in his voice and wondered who this bitch was that she was causing it. "If he belongs to anyone, it'd be news to me. Give me back my laptop!"

Matt took it back from Kat who gave a small, "Hey!", when he reached across her lap. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Matt," she whined.

"Shut up, Kathrine. It's mine."

"Sharing is caring!"

"This is my caring face." Matt smiled, amking his face cheerful. The expression slipped off of his face. "I'm not wearing it."

"How old are you too? Eleven?" The drawl spoke again.

"That makes you eleven, too," Kat pointed out.

"Shut the hell up, Nathaniel."

"Not my boss, Matthew. Let's see what Kat is spazzing out about shall we?" Nat snatched Matt's computer from his lap. This guy looked like Matt, too, but his brown hair had a purplish tint to it. His goggles were blue, and a sucker stick (which may or may not have had the candy part still attached; it was difficult to tell) jutting from between his lips. He was wearing stripes, but he wasn't wearing a vest (not suprising, because Matt only wore his one out of every five outfits) and his gloves were a light grey instead of Matt's costomary black. "You must be Mello. Hell, Matt, you might want to consider pursuing a career in literature- poetry perhaps. He matches your description to a T. Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Matt snapped. "Give it back; I'm trying to work."

Nat laughed. "Good luck with that. Shakespeare is calling. Nice to meet you Mello." He handed the computer back to Matt. Then we heard, "Maybe Edgar Allen Poe?" Some shuffling. "'The Raven and Other Poems'! Lovely! 'Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore"'," he said, a bit dreamily, like when Matt's talking about Zelda. "Hand me my iPod, Mattie?" Matt handed him a small silver rectangle with headphones wrapped around it. "Thanks."

"Matt? Do you know where my portable DVD player went? I can't find it any-"

"Check under your ass, Kat."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a dectective, dumbass. Remember?"

"Hey, uncalled for, asshole. Excuse me, Steve and Blue are waiting."

Matt waited until she put on her headphones before saying. "Fuck you guys for thinking _I'm _the weird one. She watches 'Blue's Clues', 'Go, Diego, Go', 'The Backyardigans', and all that five year old bullshit religiously and he can 'Quoth the Raven', 'Sing the Sorrow', and go 'Adelita's Way' until the sun don't fuckin' shine anywhere anymore. They drive me up the goddamn wall." Matt rubbed his temples.

"Who are they," BB asked in an amused tone that matched his idiotic expression.

"Kat's my sister, younger by fifteen years- excuse me, minutes." Kat punched Matt in the shoulder and flipped him off. "Nat's my elder brother by twenty decades- I mean, minutes." Nat slapped Matt in the back of the head followed by a quick yank of his goggles. They snapped back to Matt's face. "Ow. That hurt." Matt straightened said goggles.

There were a few minutes of quiet contemplation on our end. Matt had siblings? Since fucking when? Why hadn't he told us? Well, that I can understand. But, I'm his best friend! He was safe telling me! Matt's fingers clicked from key to key as he did some intense hacker shit. The silence was but broken by Kat shouting answers like an excited kindergardener and Nat's muted singing along to his music.

Then Kat shout-sang, "It's the Mail, it never fails, it makes me want to wag my tail! When it comes I want to wail, MAIL!" And pressed into Matt's side.

"I thought I told you not to call me that! Mail isn't around anymore!" Matt said in a smaller voice, "Actually-"

Kat said, "Then where'd he go?"

In the darkest voice I've ever heard, _ever_, Matt said, "I killed him." And then smiled.

"No you didn't."

Matt flipped the fuck out.

(line)

_Mini cliffhanger! I told you it'd be longer!_


	5. Voices

_A/N: Thanks to all those who like Kat and Nat. They love you too. _

_Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note et Zelda. But, I do own Matt's siblings :)_

(line)

Matt's POV

"What the fuck do you mean, I didn't kill him?"

Nat looked up, goggled eyes widening as he realized that Kat just pissed me right off. "Shit." He snatched my laptop off of my lap, sliding it along the aisle of my private jet, toward the cockpit. Nat threw his arms around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides, holding me above the floor of the aisle, while I screamed at Kat, telling her _exactly _how I killed Mail.

"You didn't do that, Matt. That wasn't you. Mail died in a fire, remember? Jeevas didn't kill him. Mattie, those people aren't you."

I stopped struggling in Nat's arms, hanging limp like a rag doll. "Then why do their voices haunt me like this?"

My head snapped up. "Posh, Mattie. We can't haunt you, because we are you, deary."

I scowled. "Shut up, Jeevas. Nat, let me go." My brother placed me hesitantly on the faded maroon carpet.

I smile sweetly. "You're in no position to tell me what to do, Matthew."

I roll my eyes. "Must the two of you argue?"

"You see what you did, Kat? He hasn't had a split this bad in seven years."

I shrugged. "Must you two have- Hey, hey, hey. No shots below the belt, Mattie. You know the rules."

I shrugged again. "I'm neutral I can do whatever the hell I want. I could save your life, or steal your car."

I rolled my eyes. "Now, Matt, stealing cars is against the law."

I laughed. "You're scolding me for mentioning possibly stealing a car, but Jeevas killed people and you're his best friend."

My eyes narrowed. "Stay away from him, Jewel."

I ran my knuckles across my lips. "Now, Mail, you know your the only one for me."

I gagged theatrically. "Pedo. This self-cest shit is nasty."

I sneered. "You don't have a problem with the designer and the druggie."

"Yes I do. Self-cest is nasty, nasty shit."

I blushed. "Jeevas, leave Paul out of this!"

I shook my head sleepily. "Huuuh? He-ey! The gang's all here. Why are we all awake? We're _never_ all awake. Well, there was August of 2005. We were all awake then. Matt... You have a fix, buddy?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I don't do that shit anymore."

"S'cool, man. So uh, why are we all here? This is some dangerous mojo, Mattie."

"I wish you'd all leave. And let me live my life like I let you live yours. I didn't mess with you when it was your turn to live, and now each one of you adds your own special touch to me because I'm neutral and you don't fucking care about what I want."

"Matt," Mello's voice penetrated my arguement like no one else's had ever been able to before. All five of us (me?) stopped for a moment, me to listen to what His Hotness had to say, them to figure out who had such a hold over the neutral party. "Who the fuck are you talking to?"

"I'm Jeevas, you may have heard of me. I killed people and then comitted suicide. 17. The search for me is still going, but I'm dead."

"Like, _the_ Jeevas?" BB's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"I'm Mail. Died in a fire testing one of my new games. 13. Helped develop one of the Zelda games."

"Jewel. Was a fashion designer in Miami before I got attacked by an alligator. 19. Specialized in white pajamas."

Near drew in a labored breath. "Were you the designer of Jewel PJ's?"

"You a fan?"

"They're all I wear."

I beamed. "Execellent. I'm glad you like them!"

"I'm, like, Paul. Sounds totally stereotypical, but, overdosed on heroin. 15. Druggie, street-rat, hacker for the Mafia in L.A. Matt really needs to smoke something or I'm gonna kick him where the sun don't shine."

"You guys know me. Matt. Fuck, dunno how I'm gonna die. Shot on a field mission. Yeah, nice and... normal. Let's go... 21. Detective and techie for the world-famous detective L." I go to pull out a cigarette. "Not on my goddamn plane, Paul." I shoved it beck into the pack. "I've lived the longest for a reason."

Jeevas snorted. "Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

"I'm not an idiot," I said, voice void of emotion. "I don't play video games during fires, I don't do drugs, I don't live in alligator territory, and I don't kill people. The neutral party always wins!"

"Whatever, neutral doofus. Maybe if you got laid, we wouldn't be so restless and we might leave you alone more often than not."

"Jeevas, no one wants a geek. Sorry for the goddamn inconvience."

"Now, Matty," Mello's smooth voice broke the silence that ensued that statement. "That isn't entirely true. I can think of one person who wants to fuck your brains out."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Me."

(line)

_Hee hee. Mello is sooooo bad. Hope that wasnt too confusing. Reviews are forever welcomed!_


	6. September

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long, faithful readers of unimaginable awesomeness. I had a lot on my plate. My birthday, my engagement, getting grounded (two entire months without computer or writing *faint*), my grandfather is dying, school, school, school, school, School, oh what's that over there? More school! Blech... Excuses, I know. But I'm baaaaack, my lovelies! What did you guys think of Matt's voices?

So, last time I left you with a sort-of cliffhanger. I'm going to leave it there for the moment (evil, I know). But, I completely forgot where I was going with that; my computer deleted all of my progress on Chapter Six, which I had yet to name, so I had to start all the way over today. I'm going to give you faithful readers a backstory chapter on Jeevas and Matt's voices, who may or may not be my OCs. What do you guys think?

Do I have too many OCs? Do they take away from the story rather than adding to it? I love them all, but I'm considering eventually killing certian ones off... I refuse to tell who! :P It's all for the greater development of the plot, though. If you profusely love an OC, tell me and I'll see if I can spare them if I was planning to have them kick the proverbial bucket.

I'd like to personally thank **AnimeYaoiFangirl100 **for being my Beta and all of my readers for sticking with me through this hard time I find myself in.

I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or any actual DN characters, but I may or may not own the rest of them :)

Here we go:

* * *

><p><span>Sacramento, California, September 15, 1928<span>

_Five boys were playing marbles in the schoolyard. They were all the same age, but varied in size. The youngest was also the shortest, and the tallest had black hair._

_Just as the oldest one shot off a marble, he heard his name called, and thus the trajectory went haywire, ruining his move. "Matthew Bretz?"_

_He sighed and turned around. "Who's askin'?" God, another reporter._

_The man who called his name was clad in a beige suit, and a matching hat. He had a camera hanging down around his neck, and an open black notebook, pencil posed over the paper to take his statement. "James Smith with the_ Sacramento Tribune_. I'm here to take a statement. Being the longest suviving set of quintuplets is quite the feat, you know."_

_Matt rolled his eyes. "We know, and we have nothing to say to you, Mr. Smith. We kindly ask if you'd please go away? We get hounded by people like you all day, and we'd just like some time to ourselves." He turned back to the game, ignoring the reporter behind him. "Paul, it's your turn."_

_James turned to the four men accompanying him. "I'll get the talkative one. You grab the rest of them." He put a bag over Matt's head and whispered, "Don't struggle. Save your breath, little bastard," through the rough fabric. "If you struggle, we'll hurt your little brothers."_

_All of Matt's squirming stopped. "Please don't hurt them," he whispered. "Do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt my brothers."_

_"Good choice, Matthew." He pushed Matt roughly, pushing him into a car. "Drive, Dan-o."_

_Matt refused to break down. "Mail? Jewel? Paul? Jeevas?" He got a whimper as an answer. "Mail?" Matt recognized the whimper as the same one Mail made when he was caught in the clutches of a __nightmare. "It'll be okay, Mail. I won't let them hurt you."_

_"How will you do that, Mattie? How can you promise me that?"_

_Matt swallowed. "I'm the oldest, Mail-box. I'll think of something."_

_"How touching," James said with sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, _Mattie_, how will you promise him that?"_

_"Whatever you think to do to him, do to me instead. Just don't hurt my little brother."_

_He smiled. "I'll think about it."_

* * *

><p><em>Paul and Jewel sat side by side in another car,close enough that they could wrap their pinkies around the other's even with their hands bound, drawing strength from each other.<em>

_"Paul-sy," Jewel asked, "what are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know, Jew-jube. But, I know that Mattie and Jeevs will think of something. They're the oldest. They know how it works in our house. They'll figure it all out."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." Paul closed his eyes, wishing he wasn't lying to his favorite brother. He prayed that Matt and Jeevas knew what they were doing._

_"Shut up back there!" He guy in the passenger seat tuned and gun whipped Jewel, making him cry out in pain._

_"Don't you dare touch him, you sorry sack of ass meat," Paul spit at the man who just hit his little brother._

_"Fine, kid. I'll touch you instead."_

_Paul winced as the cold metal of the gun collided with his cheek. His blindfold only covered his eyes, and thus didn't protect his youthful flesh. He barely grimaced as hot pain flashed through the left side of his face and blood started to trickle slowly down his cheek. "Okay," he said, his tone flat and emotionless. "Go ahead." Here was a crack as the gun slammed into his cheek again, shattering part of the bone. "Is... that... all you... got," he asked between shallow, pain-filled breaths. "Cuz that ain't much."_

_The gun caught his face again, this time in the jaw. He spit blood onto the seat in front of him. "C'mon. My mother hits me harder than that." A total lie. But, his plan was working. They weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to Jewel, who's tears were slowly being soaked into the black fold over his eyes. He knew what Paul was up to. And he knew that he had no way to stop it. Paul wasn't a very likeable kid in the first place._

* * *

><p><em>Jeevas was humming good-naturedly in the backseat while slyly working to be free of his bonds. And... there! He reached up, and pulled his blindfold down. He leaned into the front seat, looking at his driver. "So, Mr. Cabbie, where are we headed?"<em>

_The man driving the car jumped, alarmed at the young man's words and closeness. This is what they get for sending the new guy to collect the crafty Jeevas Bretz. "Shut up and sit back," he hissed harshly._

_Jeevas's eyebrows lifted in mock offense as he sat back, draping his feet across the backseat. "I'm the one who was kidnapped from my school. Don't you think I should get to know where my captors are taking me, Cabbie?"_

_As his fingers tightened on the wheel, the driver said, "My name isn't 'Cabbie'."_

_"Well, what is it? My name is Jeevas, what's yours?" Jeevs spoke nonchalantly, as if they were friends taking a Sunday drive instead of the kidnapper and the kidnapped._

_"Marco."_

_"So, Marco," he said, going back to his original question, "where are we going?"_

_"I can't tell you, so shut up."_

_"Now is that any way to treat a celebrity? If anything, you should be asking me if I'd like some ice cream and kissing my feet, don't you think?" Jeevas shook his head, tsk-ing his disapproval. "Disappointing."_

_"Child, put your blindfold back on and just wait, we'll be there soon enough." Then he could kick this insolent child's little ass like he really wanted to. "Until then, shut up."_

_Jeevas sat silently until they stopped in front of an abandoned factory warehouse. He chose then to pull a broken piece of glass from his pocket and pretend to be sad that the rest of the drive has passed in silence. "Oh you're mad at me now aren't you," he asked in mock sorrow. "I really am sorry; I just don't play well with others." A sadistic grin took over Jeevas's face and he dug the shard into the driver's neck, effectively slitting his throat and killing him. "Told you." He returned the glass to his coat pocket and got out of the car, clutching the gun of the man he just killed like it was a life preserver._

_In a way, it was._

* * *

><p><em>As James pulled up, he saw the black haired boy, twirling a black gun in his hand. "Little brat! What are you doing? Where is Marco? How did you escape your bonds?"<em>

_"Come see for yourself."_

_As Smith walked over to the car, Jeevs inched toward the one holding his brothers. As Smith leaned in to examine Marco, Jeevas dashed for the car. He quickly freed Matt from his bonds and pulled the bag from his head. "Free Mail. I'll take care of Smith." Matt nodded, not needing further explanation; Jeevas could hold his own._

_"Mail, I'll get you out in no time." He pulled the burlap sac from Mail's head. "See Mail-box? I told you that we'd make it through this."_

_Mail drew in a shuddering breath. "Just untie my hands, Matt." Matt set to work on the seemingly simple task._

* * *

><p><em>Jewel winced and whimpered every time he heard Paul get hit. Paul wasn't going to make a peep. Paul knew that Jewel was weak, that's why he took the brunt of the force and goaded the man into spending his anger on him instead. Already, Paul could tell that the man was getting bored with the hit-and-sarcasm game.<em>

_So Paul went a little farther. "Are you serious? I've been in schoolyard fights that were worse than this." He paused to spit blood and open his airway, his nose having been broken long ago. "Are you sure you're a man and not some girl playing dress-up?" By the intake of breath he heard, Paul could tell he went too far. Damn it. That wasn't a part of the plan. A shot rang out in the small body of the car._

_Paul still didn't make a noise as he was assaulted by wave after burning wave of red-hot pain. He only __dared make a sound as he felt his life force ebbing away. "I'm sorry, Jewel. I tried my best, brother."_

_The last thing Paul heard before he fell into the black bed of death was Jewel shout, "No! Paul!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Last knot. Last knot. Got it." Matt and Mail slid out of the car to help Jeevas, but he was nowhere to be found. There was a sign of him, however in the shard of glass that jutted out from Dan's knee.<em>

_A car slipped into the lot and the men inside got out, point their guns at the two boys in the open. "Bruno iced Paul, Smith." Two identical sets of Bretz eyebrows shot up at that announcement._

_"Jeevas killed Marco. David, collect Jewel. Bruno, Mail. I'll get Matt."_

_The henchmen scrambled to do as they were told._

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later, the remaining Bretz boys were strung up against a discolored wall inside the warehouse.<em>

_"Why are you doing this to us," Mat asked calmly. "Why did you kill Paul?"_

_James smiled with a hint of insanity in his eye. "My wife gave birth to quintuplets last week. They will be the oldest living quintuplets in recorded history and give me fame! Once I kill you, that is. As to why Bruno killed Paul so quickly, I can't tell you the answer. But, I can tell you who's going next." He pressed the barrel of his pistol between Jewel's eyebrows. Any last words?"_

_"Just two." Jewel got as close to Smith as he possibly could and said, "Fuck you." A bullet entered Jewel's forehead and James turned around, walking away. He was going to let the last three watch as their brother's blood drained from his body. He was going to let them wonder who was next._

* * *

><p><em>Smith returned to the room half an hour later, feeling as if he'd let the boys ponder enough.<em>

_Jeevas tried to lunge for him. "I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to dismember your body and feed your scraps to my dog for killing my brothers, you son of a bitch!"_

_"Your next." James pulled the trigger, not letting him say anything more before his death. However, Jeevas still struggled through six more shots before he finally gave into the black bed that was beckoning him to eternal sleep. "Quite the fighter, wasn't he?" He turned and shot Mail without a second glance to break Matt._

_But, for Matt, this was far from over. His brothers watched from their white cloud as Matt turned into the oldest brother. The wisest brother. The scariest brother. He narrowed his eyes and began to speak._

**"Five innocent souls did you reap,  
>for fleeting fame you cannot keep.<strong>

**How will you collect the fruit of your seed,  
>in a jail cell at the center of the city?<strong>

**Your sons will be affected by your fate,  
>they will not live past week eight.<strong>

**Perhaps they would have been fine,  
>if you had spared the souls of those innocent five.<strong>

**James Everett Smith, your fate awaits,  
><strong>**as soon as you pull the trigger, sending me through the Gates."**

_James snorted. "Right. We'll see about that." He pulled the trigger, sending Matt to his brothers._

* * *

><p><em>Matt woke up on a white cloud with his brothers surrounding him. "I'm so sorry. I failed all of you."<em>

_"Nonsense, Mattie." Jeevas smiled at him. "We all get another chance."_

_Matt's eyebrows shot up. "What?"_

_A man with bushy white eyebrows, glasses, and a well-kept white mustache walked up behind them. "He speaks the truth, Matt. You all get a chance to fulfill your destinies. Starting with those who died first, which means that Paul gets to go first." He laid a hand upon Paul's head, causing him to disappear. A giant HD TV rose up out of the cloud. The remaining boys gaped at it, never having seen anything like it before. "Would you like to watch?"_

_They all nodded. "What should we call you," Matt asked quietly._

_The man smiled. "You can call me Quillish. But, you Matt, will know me as something else later."_

_Matt nodded and didn't questions him further. He knew he would hind the answer in due time._

_Little did he know that 'due time' would come eighty-four years in the future._

* * *

><p><em>James Smith was arrested two weeks later. He was charged with the murders of Matthew, Jeevas, Paul, Jewel, and Mail Bretz, and was sentenced to death by hanging.<em>

_His wife and quintuplets died in an automobile crash on the eight-week anniversary of their birth._

_The last thing that James thought before he died was that he should have paid more attention the that fire-haired boy that warned him, even after he killed his brothers and was going to kill him._

* * *

><p>AN: Long chappie done! Yay! I had to re-write the last seven parts at least three times because my computer was being stupid.

Thank all of my readers that patiently waited for me to update. I love all of you.

SO... A preview of the next chapter to whoever can guess who the 'man' is. (Sorry, Gwen, this excludes you- you get to see the chapters first anyway.)

Speaking of... A HUGE shout-out to my utterly fantastic Beta, Gwen, who read the entire story so that she could Beta this for me. I love you, Gwen.

Does the backstory chapter ruin the flow? Or can I put these in every few chapters to fill you in on Mattie's past?

Much love and an entire garden of their favorite color rose to all of my faithful readers. Thank you for patience. I love you all!

My readers make me glad that I listened to my Gray and started this fic in the first place. Your feedback makes all the work worthwhile. (That's code for 'Please Review' XD)

Until next time.

-McKaleJeehl XD


End file.
